The invention relates to powder coating and, more particularly, to the coating of railroad car brake assembly components.
Powder coating is used in various industries as a finishing technology for producing a high quality and durable finish while maximizing production, reducing costs, improving efficiency, and complying with environmental regulations. Powder coating is currently used on products such as appliances, building materials, electrical components, and furniture.
A railroad car has brake assemblies for controlling the speed of the railroad car along the railroad tracks. Each brake assembly of the railroad car includes numerous components which cooperatively work together, and are formed of various materials, such as cast iron, cast steel, aluminum and spring steel. After extended periods of use, such as the extensive miles traveled by a railroad car, the components of the railroad car brake tend to show wear, corrosion, abrasion or the like, requiring repair or replacement of some of the components of the railroad car brake or the entire railroad car brake assembly.
Currently, the piston tube is anodized. However, when the piston tube is subjected to certain conditions, such as salt or ultraviolet light, the anodized coating tends to break down.
Additionally, to determine how far the hollow rod of the piston extends from the brake cylinder, a person must crawl under the railroad car and measure the distance. The distance that the hollow rod extends from the cylinder is used for determining if the brake is working properly.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for improving the performance and extending the life of the railroad car brake assembly which involves coating components of the railroad car brake assembly with a powder coating.